


The truth is out

by LadyAbigail



Series: Bargain [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied Torture, Memories, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:30:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbigail/pseuds/LadyAbigail
Summary: You find out why you were kidnapped....and who was behind it





	The truth is out

**Author's Note:**

> Everything in italics is a memory.

_ "What are you doing?" You asked Dean as he laid underneath Baby.  _

 

_ "Basic maintenance," Dean responded as he worked on tightening up a bolt. Usually he was out here doing this alone. Sam didn't do cars even though Dean had showed him how to take care of her more than once.  _

 

_ You couldn't help but jump onto the hood of one of Bobby's old junker cars. It was memorizing watching Dean. The way his arm moved, the noises he made when he got frustrated,the way he looked covered in grease and dirt,the way his shirt clung to him. When the sun started to set and the air started to chill you didn't realize you had spent all day watching Dean. You two didn't even talk with each other. You just watched him. You didn't even have to say anything to him. The man was pure beauty. It had only been a month since you had saved him and Sam but you loved him. You were to scared to tell him. Who the hell fell in love after a month?  _

 

_ When Dean finally wheeled himself out from under his car he couldn't help but flash you a smile. He was surprised you were still out here. After grabbing the oil rag from the top of Baby's engine and wiping off some of the grease Dean walked over to you.  _

 

_ "So did you enjoy watching me work?" Dean flashed you a smile.  _

 

_ "Of course." You felt your cheeks turn a dark red. _

 

_ "I have to say, it's a nice feeling having a beautiful lady watch me work."  _

 

_ "Have you suffered a head injury in the past few days?" You asked the older man in front of you. There was absolutely no way he could be interested in you. He.. he was a God. He had thick biceps and his abs...whoever decided to make this man knew exactly what they were doing. You on the other hand: You lived in flannel and jeans. When you didn't hunt you were either working on your aim with your bow and arrow or reading a book in a pair of sweatpants and a loose shirt. In the summer the shirt was replaced with a tank top. Even though you hated how flabby your arms could get there was only so much of the summer heat you could take. _

 

_ "What on earth would make you ask that?" Dean gave you a puzzled look.  _

 

_ "Um, hello. Have you seen yourself? You're a fucking God. Me on the other hand?" You wave your hand up and down your body. "I'm noth..." _

 

_ Dean cut you off mid sentence by crushing his lips against yours. One of his greasy hands wrapped around the back of your neck and once he pulled away, and after you both caught your breath, he placed his other greasy hand against your cheek. Grease transferred from his hand onto your cheek as his thumb dragged across it. The older Winchester was in love and it was a feeling he had never experienced before.  _

 

It was the cold water to the face that brought you back to the land of the living. It wasn't even a cup either. It was half of a metal bucket. You started to cough as your eyes went up to meet the cold, dark brown ones of the rogue hunter who stood in front of you. 

 

"Damn, I was hoping to do that again." The rogue hunter ran his fingers across your cheek then slapped you. Hard. It made you pull against the restraints that held your arms above your head. 

 

"I'd still like an answer why. Why would you turn against your own?!"

 

"Oh honey," His voice was grainy and dark. It smelt like stale cigarettes and it made you cringe. "I haven't turned against my own. I'm out for revenge. Revenge that has taken me a good 20 years to plan out. And to finish."

 

"I still don't understand what the hell I have done to be apart of this," You lifted your head back up to look at him but his fist collided with your jaw. 

 

"You're part of the damn revenge." You didn't flinch when he yanked you up by your jaw to look at him. "See my wife, my beautiful wife, went on a hunt with John Winchester and another hunter. She told me it was a simple werewolf hunt with John. She said she'd be back in a couple of days! My wife was returned to me with her guts on the outside! The monster tore my baby apart. And the worst part? The worst part was finding out she was pregnant!"

 

The story made you want to puke. From the stories you had heard about John Winchester there was no way this made sense. Something wasn't making sense. 

 

"Maybe she got herself killed to get away from your annoying ass." You knew it wasn't the best idea to piss off the man who was holding you hostage or whatever but you didn't really care. 

 

A strong punch to your guts caught you off guard and you found yourself coughing. He pulled his fist back and did it again. If you were able to see Dean again you were going to be bloody,bruised...and broken. That brought tears to your eyes. Dean had never seen you broken before. You received two more hard blows to the stomach and with the third one you could have sworn you heard something crack. That wasn't a good sign. 

 

"Now after the death of my beloved, my world crashed." You watched as the man that held you captive walked over to a small table. "Melinda was perfect. Every day I missed her smile, the way the sun would catch different shades of red in her hair, the way she could turn any bad situation into a good one. She was smart. She was gorgeous and  John Winchester took her from me!"

 

Panic crossed your face as you watched him pull the sheet off of the table he was next to. It was covered in oddball items. There was a variety of knives on it, serrated and flat blades, metal knitting needles (you were to scared to ask what the hell he was going to use those for) and you saw a surgical scalpel. Actually there was a few surgical scalpels on the table. Your eyes close as you silently started to pray. Being religious wasn't exactly your thing but you would do just about anything to get out of this to get back to Dean. 


End file.
